bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Asin
Asin or Asinarephan (6XM - XXXY - 6XM XXXY) was a wizard from the mageland Born under Sien, a sign of a Grey mage. Asin took an apprentice to the then developing lands of Viranum, he was met by a clan of men known as the Vanorof, these men weary at first allowed the Asin and his apprentice Nopheranicon to stay with the Vanorof as guests, the wizards taught the clan things such as irrigation and other such things as a means to increase their quality of life. On the third week of the wizards stay at the clan lands they had constructed fields of crops unmatched for the time and had acres of land filled with docile animals used for all manor of things, the wizards had transformed the clan lands from nothing more than temporary hovels to a booming town. Later that night the two sons of Vinthald the ruler of the Vanorof snuck into the wizards tent, a result of an argument on who was the strongest brother while they were sleeping, the wizards awoke and Asin spoke, "Leave now, I shall not ask again". Arnthald said to his brother "If you wish to prove who is stronger do so now" and lunged at the wizards, Nopheranicon was killed instantly by being clubbed in the head but Asin cast a bolt of ice into Arnthald and Stabbed Eronall before packing his things and leaving the Vanorof lands. Vinthald was enraged and asked for the head of the remaining wizard he began destroying some of the things the wizards had gifted them and claimed it was a curse, the wizard emerged and shouted "It is you who wishes to be the biggest and the strongest like your sons, is it not?" there was a pause, "I am the biggest and the strongest, wizard... come forth and I shall show you", Asin spoke once more "Right you are Vinthald, you are the biggest and the strongest and by the blood of my apprentice you shall truly be the biggest of them all" with that a great crack like a thunderous whip across the sky was heard rendering all of the Vanorof unconsious. They woke up in a matter of hours with Asin long gone, the Vanorof were all giant and of the Vanorof vinthald was twice as big as everyone else. "The wizard has cursed us, but I will find him and we shall be free once more" the Vanorof marched upwards towards the torok kingdoms where they were met by an army, many of the Vanorof were slain and retreated as more Torok armies arrived, the remaining Vanorof began to starve as the fields of wheat and acres of animals they had saved up were not enough to sate their appeties, most of the Vanorof died out and their homelands were attacked by a Torok army who enslaved the remaining Vanorof, later Vinthald came to an agreement with the Torok, they vowed to fight for the Torok as long as the Torok would feed them enough and would assist in defeating the wizard Asin who cursed them. During the Invasion of Pashira most of the last Vanorof were killed and Vinthald rebelled against the Torok kingdoms claiming they were sending the Vanorof to their deaths, The Torok defeated the remaining Vanorof and Vinthald fled for Jotunn where he joined the ice giants, the Ice giants accepted Vinthald and he was eventually accepted as ruler of the Ice giants of Jotunn. Vinthald rested in the icy wastes for millenia. Category:Wizards Category:Characters